Gemini (CC)
Eclipse Gemini (ジェミニ Jemini), "The Twins" (双子宮 Sōshikyū), or Gemi and Mini are Celestial Spirits that are one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. They are currently owned by Lucy. Appearance Gemini takes the appearance of two human children with light blue hair and blue eyes. Gemi has unruly hair while Mini has straight hair cut at the shoulders, and their expressions have been switched, with Gemi having the smile and Mini having the frown. They both have two hair strands standing at the top of their heads, in typical anime style.Gemi and Mini also wear the same outfit, consisting of a black robe with a light blue edge that covers their bodies from their neck to the knees. Around them float golden rings with their names written on them in Hiragana. They also wear sandals with thick heels that are the same color as the edge of their robes. Personality Gemini act like mischevious children, always getting into trouble. Lucy will frequently turn her back, and a mysterious whoopee cushion will be placed on an innocent persons chair, and Lucy will often be blamed. Despite being a child, Lucy often finds herself being the parent figure of Gemi and Mini, but the pair both just snicker when Lucy attempts to lecture them. Magic Copy Magic: The Gemini twins have the ability to transform flawlessly into anyone that they have contact with. With this, Gemini is well suited for purposes like infiltration and information gathering/retrieval. Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time). When they recall memories, they talk in a bullet style listing; the amount of information that they can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that.However, Gemini can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and they must touch the person in order to transform. Gemini can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms.Also, Gemini's transformation is restrained depending on its owner. It can only transform into people with the same level or lower Magic Power as their owner. Anyone with a higher Magic Power than their owner will result in an incomplete transformation. Gemini can also transform themselves into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact. Levitation: Gemi and Mini can both walk on the ground and float in the air. This ability also allows Gemini to make strong and fast aerial attacks with an aura of Magic Power around them. Immortality: As Celestial Spirits, Gemi and Mini cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Trivia * The author preferred their Eclipse form over their normal form, and such they used that one